


Light

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is happy to oblige, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh Sehun Needs a Hug, Romantic Gestures, Warning: Mentions of Enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: “There is one poem, from a persian poet who lived in the 14th century…” Baekhyun stops for a second to think. “His name was Hafiz, if I’m not mistaken… Anyway, he wrote something that I could never forget. It goes like this: ‘Even after all this time the Sun never says to the Earth: “you owe me”. Look what happens with a love like that, it lights the whole sky.’.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Round 1 - Inside Out





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Round of 500 Feelings: INSIDE OUT.
> 
> Hello dears! I know enlistment is a sensitive topic for many people, but I hope you'll give this story a chance.

Sehun reads the latest press release from the company for the upteempth time since it was posted, roughly half an hour earlier. He knew, once they agreed to enlist in pairs, this day would come. And he knew his friend had received the letter for a week now. But reading about Chanyeol’s enlisting date on a formal note feels a whole lot different.

Sehun knows time will fly, after all it feels like it was just yesterday that he said goodbye to his Minseok and Kyungsoo hyungs and they’re already back. Junmyeon would still serve the entire year, but since he is serving in public service Sehun always manages to see him as much as possible. He misses his Jongdae hyung though, who’s in active duty and confined to his army camp due to COVID.

A lonely tear runs down his cheek and he sniffs. He thinks of the day that is coming. He dreads that day. The day SM announces his Baekhyun hyung is enlisting. The day he will have to put on his resting bitch face, as fans call it, to say goodbye to the one person he loves above everybody else. He remembers the day they met, when the Man himself came to introduce Baekhyun and Jongdae as the new additions to their group. He remembers when he and Jongin decided to take upon themselves the task to teach them the choreographies. He ended up with Baekhyun and, although he was initially annoyed by the older boy’s ‘too cheerful’ personality, they hit it off after a few weeks of work and established a good work routine.

He remembers how easy it was to become friends with Baekhyun and the first time he realized he was in love with his hyung. He remembers trying to get apart from him, in fear of being rejected, and how Baekhyun never allowed it. He remembers being confronted by him and confessing his feelings expecting the worse…

“Hunnie, I’m home! Sorry, I’m late.” Sehun’s thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Baekhyun, who enters the bedroom, babbling as usual. “It took me more time than expected to record the songs today. They were difficult.” Sehun tries to swallow his cry, but Baekhyun stops talking when he hears a sniffle. “Hunnie?”

Baekhyun looks around the room and finds Sehun seated on the floor, by the bed, head down and shoulders shaking. He joins him.

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun puts his arm over Sehun's shoulders and pulls him close to him. “Why are you crying, babe?”

Sehun can’t speak. Being hugged makes him start ugly crying. Baekhyun is astonished, he hasn’t seen Sehun crying in a while.

“Tell me what’s going on, love. What made you cry like that?” Sehun shakes his head. “Do I need to punch somebody?” Sehun tries to laugh, but ends up squealing. Baekhyun raises his free hand and tries to dry his lover’s face. Even with a scrunched, stained, redded face, Sehun is still the most beautiful man in the entire world. At least, in Baekhyun’s opinion and his is the only opinion that matters.

Sehun hands him his iPhone and Baekhyun reads the headline. “Are you crying over Chanyeol’s enlistment notice?”

“N-no…” Sehun tries to control himself. He knows he’s bad at talking about his feelings, but for once he needs to spit it all out. “I’m crying because the next enlistment notice will be yours.”

He manages to say before he’s back at his ugly crying. Baekhyun smiles. 

“You’re so adorable, you know that?” He coos. He can’t help it! He adores his Sehunnie too much.

“Amnot… rable!”

Baekhyun laughs.

“Oh, come on now. We’ve known each other for almost ten years. We’ve been together, for good and bad, health and sickness and all that stuff, for more than eight years now. If I say you’re adorable, it’s because you are. You put this stoic face of yours to good use, but I know you better.”

Baekhyun gets up and pulls Sehun up so they can lie down in the bed, which is infinitely more comfortable. He hugs his giant boyfriend who now looks like a small kid, as his emotions are getting the best of him.

“Now, now, don’t cry my love. You said it yourself when Seokkie came back… Time flies! Before you know it, I will be back.”

“But then I’ll go…” Sehun’s voice is muffled by Baekhyun’s shirt, which at this point is completely soaked by tears. Baekhyun starts stroking Sehun’s hair in an attempt to sooth his mood.

“Then it will be my turn to cry.” Baekhyun sings and Sehun lets out a groan. “I know we’ve never been apart for so long, but think of it as a time off.”

“I don’t want a time off.”

“I don’t want it either, but it’s out of our hands.” Baekhyun pulls him into a gentle, soft kiss. “What are you afraid of?”

“Who said…”

“I know you too well, Oh Sehun!” Baekhyun interrupts him. “You’re overthinking and over feeling. It’s obvious to me you’re afraid of something.”

“I-I… I’m not afraid, hyung. I’m just… missing you already!”

“Oh Hunnie, sweetie! I am here, with you, now. And I will be by your side the entire time until my E-day.”

“Are we really going to the Maldivas for a week?”

“Yep! It’s all set now. We’ll take off in a week and we just need to come back at the end of the month to send Chan away and promote my new album.”

“Mmmh…”

“Feeling better now?”

“Yes, but… can you cuddle me to sleep?”

“Sure thing, honey.”

Sehun raises his head and looks at Baekhyun. He’s so beautiful, it’s unfair!

“I love you, Baekhyun hyung. You know that, right?”

“I do, babe! And I love you back.” Baekhyun kisses his forehead. “Shush now, let’s get some sleep.” Saying that, he turns off all the lights.

  
  


Sehun wakes up with the sun filling the room. He had a great night of sleep and now is kind of ashamed of his behavior the night before. He sees Baekhyun on the balcony and decides to join him. He wraps himself in the comfort - the last few winter days are usually kind of chilli in the morning - and gets up from the bed.

“Hey!” He saids, back hugging his boyfriend. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, love! Feeling better?” Baekhyun asks, smiling, before sipping on his coffee.

“Much better. Thank you, hyung!”

“For what?”

“For putting up with me and my antics. I know I’m spoiled and…”

Baekhyun turns and puts a finger over his boyfriend’s lips, effectively shushing him.

“Remember that time I was obsessed with reading the Classics? And I would look everywhere for ancient books and poems?”

“How can I forget? You’d read all your favorite parts to me, like every day.”

Baekhyun chuckles.

“There is one poem, from a persian poet who lived in the 14th century…” Baekhyun stops for a second to think. “His name was Hafiz, if I’m not mistaken… Anyway, he wrote something that I could never forget. It goes like this: **_‘Even after all this time the Sun never says to the Earth: “you owe me”. Look what happens with a love like that, it lights the whole sky.'_**.” He looks into Sehun’s eyes. “You don’t have to thank me for putting up with you. I do it because I love you, because I know you love me and your love lights my whole world.”

Sehun smiles and hugs Baekhyun tight. He knows he will miss the routine of being together with his boyfriend almost 24x7. But instead of sulking, he will spend the next few days planning the best vacation ever for the both of them, including a very romantic dinner by the beach, with torches and champagne and a diamond ring he’s been keeping hidden inside his underwear drawer for a couple of months.


End file.
